


Transplant

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Li(sa) [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Claws, Consensual Sex, Ekon Geoffrey, Ekon Sex Pollen, Feral Behavior, Geoffrey is Horny on Main for Jonathan, Geoffrey's POV, Li(sa) is He/Him, Li(sa) is a Trans Plant, Li(sa) the Transplant, Lisa is a Sentient Plant Creature, M/M, Masturbation, Monster Plant, Mutual Pining, Nemrods, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Territorial Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Turned Geoffrey, Vines, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey has had his eye on a certain Dr. Reid of Pembroke Hospital for a long time, utilizing his excuse for the necessity of vampire blood to sustain himself, he slowly gets closer to finally realizing his feelings for the ekon. When a strange turn of events leave an opening for the perfect opportunity, Geoffrey is able to admit his attraction towards Reid, with some unexpected help along the way.------Part 2 to A New Li(sa) Life
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid/Li(sa) the Plant
Series: Li(sa) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Transplant

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the users of the vampyr discord server Pembroke Hospital, to give Li(sa) a part 2 with the addition of Geoffrey's perspective as he discovers Reid's guilty secret. I hope you enjoy! Please comment and kudos below and let me know how you like it!

Being a Nemrod wasn’t so hard, Geoffrey had come to realize. It helped that Priwen’s activities were mostly nocturnal and his men weren’t too concerned about the change to their leader, well, those in his inner circle at least. Knowing he fed exclusively on leeches and not humans only leant to humourous jokes and jabbing commentary when they’d take a skal or sewer beast down. A boot kicking the decapitated body was punctuated with a fondly mocking _‘Does that look appetizing to ya, sir?’_

Geoffrey of course would roll his eyes and wipe his blade clean. He didn’t use his leech powers often around the men, the boost in speed and strength, and the enhanced senses were more than enough to make him a lethal hunter. He refrained from feeding on the beasts they hunted and kept his fangs hidden, which allowed the men to continue to occupy that mindset that he was still the same old McCullum. Even though he didn’t drink anything when they’d take trips to the Turquoise Turtle anymore, he still liked the routine activity of ordering a pint and the smell of a freshly opened bottle of whiskey. 

At least once a week he would stop by Pembroke Hospital or Reid’s childhood home to get a bite off of the doctor to keep that gnawing hunger away. It burned in his veins, made him itch under his skin with need, especially when his attention shifted to thinking about the aforementioned leech doctor. Something about his scent, it was intoxicating and unlike any other leech he’d encountered. While all others smelled foul or bland, Reid was a walking buffet before his very eyes. Geoffrey’s fangs ached in his gums as he struggled to keep them sheathed and to himself, denying that burning need to pounce on the man and sink his teeth into the tender flesh. And maybe a little more, if his late night fantasies had anything to say in regards to his feelings about the leech. Classically handsome did not do him any justice in describing the doctor and Geoffrey entertained his shameless thoughts, often ignoring the way they often made him hard after he’d fed from the man.

Tonight was one of those evenings that Geoffrey found himself in Jonathan’s office, looking after the doctor who was hiding behind the safety of closed doors away from his colleagues and the rest of Pembroke’s problems. With the pandemic winding down and the aftershocks of the illness still being handled, the hospital had yet to appoint a new administrator and Geoffrey had heard talk that Reid was being considered for the promotion. A position, the doctor was eager to decline.

The political problems of the workplace aside, Geoffrey was grateful that he didn’t have to go far tonight to find what he was looking for. Having already been in the area while checking in on a supposed leech sighting along the canal, he figured the night was early enough to steal a quick bite.

Reid was hunched over his desk with his face shoved into a microscope as per usual, his clothes were a bit messy and it wasn’t until he approached that he noticed he wasn’t fully dressed for work yet. His tie was abandoned on the bed still, along with his vest, his coat was still hanging up and his hair could barely be considered _combed_ at all. There were small sprigs of leaves and twigs sitting in petri dishes, along with a golden power that had been accumulated and sealed inside a clear glass bottle. It was hastily labeled _pollen_ which was mildly amusing. 

“Taking up botany now Reid?” Geoffrey inquired as he stepped closer, until he was looming over the doctor’s hunched frame. Reid startled at that, jolting upright and nearly knocking his microscope over as wide eyes turned bewildered onto Geoffrey. The hunter was confused by the blindsided expression that rose to the doctor’s face before he quickly recovered, schooling it into a tired grimace. He looked worn out, presumably from the added work to his nights. Geoffrey could sympathize with him on that, and only felt the tiniest bit guilty when he made unannounced visits like this.

“Not particularly.” Reid answered with a sigh, sitting back a bit on his bar stool but mindful not to fall off of it as he crossed his arms and stared at the petri dishes. “I’ve merely found a curious interest that’s become more of a distraction in my day to day.”

“Ah, like a true scientist.” Geoffrey teased casually and leaned his hip against the counter as he picked up the clear bottle full of golden power and examined it, rolling it gently in hand. Reid looked nervous when he noticed what the hunter had spied which only fueled his curiosity more as he pulled the stopper from the mouth of the bottle and inspected it with a cautious sniff. “Doesn’t smell like any plant I know.”

“You speak as if you’re an expert on plants now.” Reid watched him with narrowed eyes, following his hand as he lowered the recently capped bottle back to the desk.

“Aye, a bit. O’Connor has quite the garden at Priwen. I gotta watch my step now.” Geoffrey informed. That was an understatement. There were so many flower boxes, gardens and pots everywhere, that the first few weeks the hunter was afraid to leave his office with the concern he might headbutt one of them. He found out very quickly that some repelled him while others just smelled funny and made his nose itch.

“Mr. O’Connor must certainly be proud of his accomplishments. It must be a lovely garden.” Reid chimed as he moved to stretch, seemingly more at ease with Geoffrey’s casual display. Was he concerned he’d have an adverse reaction to the pollen? Which, he supposed would be fair. So little was known about Nemrods and their behavior compared to ekons was far different in their strengths and weaknesses. It was quite the learning curve for him to encounter for his own body.

“Aye.” Geoffrey confirmed. “That he is.” There was a long drawn out silence as Reid fussed with his notes, adjusting them around until they were better organized on his desk. The hunter noticed a new potted plant was growing in Lisa’s place, a small little green sprout that appeared similar to the old one. “Something happen to Lisa?” He inquired.

Reid stiffened briefly, his hands frozen as they moved a bottle of solution out of the way. He mentally shook the hesitation away as he carefully answered. “No, he is home. This is a clipping of Li that I am testing a theory on.” The hunter frowned at that.

“Who is Lee?” Geoffrey was confused. Did the doctor hit his head or was he missing something here?

“Li is what was formerly known as Lisa. I made an error in my assumptions without taking into consideration the sex of the plant or their capability of changing sex depending on enviromental factors. In discovering that Lisa had changed into Li, I adjusted how I address him accordingly for the sake of politeness. It is really truly a habit I must break, after referring to him as Lisa for so long.” Reid sighed tiredly. “But I am reminded often should I slip up.”

“Okay, Reid, ya sound like you’ve been talking with O’Connor too much.” Geoffrey felt like a headache was coming on trying to take all of that in. Since when did plants have gender? He wasn’t one to mock the strange ways of toffs or scientists (much) but this was a new one even for Reid and that was saying something considering Geoffrey was currently standing in the office of a vampire doctor, as a vampire himself. A very hungry vampire, might he add. His stomach growled in protest that while it was gnawing at his insides, they were discussing the correct way to address a potted plant by name.

“Oh!” Reid appeared startled then flustered about the noise. “My apologies. It is that time of the week, isn’t it?” The doctor looked around his desk, opening drawers quickly with a frazzled huff as whatever he was searching for was not where he last expected it to be. He scratched at his head, glancing around for what Geoffrey realized may have been a syringe he often used to control the siphoning of his blood with. The hunter had been adamant to keep his fangs away from the leech’s skin at first but without any other willing meal that was also somewhat appetizing, Jonathan compromised to his request and offered the usage of a syringe to separate the inherent intimacy that often accompanied leech feeding habits like these.

As much as Geoffrey ached for the chance to sink his fangs into the doctor, he was well aware that he was simultaneously denying himself the reality of how he truly felt for the doctor. Today however, he felt a fluttering hope in how Reid came up empty handed on a clean sterile syringe, causing him to apologize profusely.

“Just roll yer sleeve up Reid. We can let it slide tonight.” He tried for a tone of weary indifference but the way Jonathan hesitated and stared at Geoffrey made him anxious that he may have slipped up in his attempt. He was relieved when the doctor relented and started unbuttoning the sleeve, giving it a proper roll up to his elbow and offering his arm to the Nemrod. Geoffrey took it by the wrist, admiring the way the doctor’s veins pulsed beneath the surface, far slower than a human’s but still just as tantalizing a target. The scent that wafted off of him was intoxicating as he stooped over to get closer. He curled his lips back in a feral snarl baring his much larger Nemrod fangs, a fearsome set of deadly tools for hunting and catching elusive prey. He didn’t miss the way Jonathan’s heart rate jumped with a speedy excitement or how his eyes fixed on the tongue that dragged along the inside of his arm where the soft tender tissue was beautifully pale in the office lights. 

Geoffrey sank his fangs into the flesh, earning a poorly concealed moan from the doctor, a noise that made Geoffrey’s trousers grow tight as the addictive nectar flooded past his lips and pooled into his mouth. He suckled at the punctures, lapping up every last drop with a hungry growl, drawing a swallowed whine from the ekon, one hand clutching the desk for stability as his feet braced the frame of the barstool to balance. Geoffrey made eye contact with the doctor, drawing those flushed and feverish eyes to him as he licked a wet stripe along his arm, an obscene display that made that pulsing red river flow traitorously south to the doctor’s own uncontrolled excitement.

By the strength of will alone, both men managed to refrain from crumbling to their carnal impulses even as Geoffrey forced himself to finally relinquish his hold on the succulent feast before him. The air was saturated in the enticing scent of the doctor’s blood, an alluring sustenance that the nemrod was forced to deny himself as he drew the tip of his tongue to lap up the sparse droplets that escaped to the edges of his mouth. He indulged a less than appropriate display as his tongue explored his fangs. Reid averted his gaze to fix on his desk, his fingers fumbling to adjust his sleeve as the punctures healed quickly and cleanly. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“Well then, your needs have been sated.” Geoffrey ached to correct him that the truth was far more different than what the doctor initially thought but he behaved himself, just a tad bit. Just this once. “I’ve a lot of work to do so if you don’t mind, Mr. McCullum.” Reid spoke pointedly, the breathless wisp to his words faded at the end as he fumbled to hide the way his heart grew quicker in his chest or the light pink dusting that speckled his cheeks. 

Geoffrey relented and nodded, opting to be kind to the doctor just this once. “Aye, I’ve a hunt to finish. Thank ya, Reid. Until next we meet.”

“Indeed.” The doctor replied quietly. As Geoffrey left, he caught the shameless hunch of the man’s shoulders as he balanced on the barstool, his leg bobbing impatiently as he kept his hands on the desk, denying himself the way his body craved for attention just as much as the Irishman’s did. Something about Reid always managed to make his blood run hotter and his body writhe for the thrill of the hunt. His fangs throbbed in his mouth, reminiscing of the feeling of his flesh between his teeth and the pulse beneath his tongue. He’d assume it to be some sort of leech magic, but given his own state, he was well aware how little one leech can affect the will and mind of another, particularly because they were not bonded by the blood of Sire and Progeny.

Jonathan’s scent filled Geoffrey’s nostrils and lingered heavily in his thoughts, the flavor of his blood dancing on his palette for hours into the night, a pleasing distraction that made him hunger for more when he finally returned after a successful hunt. The problematic skal had been dealt with in short order, allowing the nemrod the opportunity to indulge himself in yet another vivid fantasy as he revisited the doctor’s office, his fangs buried into tender willing flesh and Reid’s eyes locked with his own as the succor of his blood flowed like a fountain into his mouth, nourishing the most primitive part of him. The vivid illusion in his mind’s eye was accompanied by the diligent strokes of a slick palm working his heated shaft up until he unraveled in the eagerly awaited relief he had been painstakingly ignoring these last few hours.

The week that followed was slow, those familiar cravings crept back up on the hunter, as he was forced to slog through the mounds of paperwork he’d been pointedly neglecting. His skin felt too tight, itching under the surface as he shifted restlessly in his seat. He would pace about, stretch his legs and do a lap around the room, followed by another, until he would lean against the frame of his chair, staring in frustration at his desk. The gnawing hunger was more obscene these days, whether it was by stress or boredom, or maybe it was due to the fact the good doctor had indulged him for a brief moment, and allowed the taboo. Geoffrey couldn’t sleep without thinking of that night, his teeth ground together as anxious hands found purchase over the bulge in his lap, stroking it to fruition until he was sated but never satisfied. No, that was an elusive quest he burned to accomplish, sadly Reid was so far out of his league, he doubted the doctor would share his interest.

A week had passed and the insatiable hunger had reached a breaking point. He struggled to keep his fangs hidden from view as he stalked from Whitechapel all the way to the West End, thankful that Bonner had relayed that Dr. Reid would be absent from the hospital for the next few days. From the sounds of it, the good doctor had taken a few personal days off for his research which meant he would be home, nose shoved into a plethora of projects that would occupy his time. Geoffrey doubted dropping in would be much of an issue, since he was more than accustomed to visiting Reid Manor.

He hardly felt the bitter cold that brushed against his neck as he adjusted the scarf more out of habit than necessity. The slight tickle against his nape only furthered the irritation he felt as every footfall and leap of shadows brought him closer to what he desired. He didn’t even bother knocking on the front door, the invitation had always been present, permitting him access within the humble abode of the leech doctor. Once thought to be the formidable lair, Geoffrey came to know the truth as it housed the ailing fragility of the doctor’s beloved mother and it wasn’t until after she passed on that he bore witness to the monstrous grief that had stricken the leech.

Crossing the threshold, he was hit with the overwhelming scent that saturated every inch of the manor, Reid’s scent, an alluring fragrance that filled Geoffrey’s nostrils with every deep breath. He snarled, a low feral growl as his fangs throbbed, far too big in his mouth now bore in a toothy predatory grin.

“Reid?” Geoffrey called as he removed his coat and scarf, hanging them up at the entrance before resting his sword carefully against the wall. His sensitive ears picked up the quiet and quickened breathing of another body in the building, the sluggish pace of the pulse was slightly faster, almost startled like prey recognizing when a wolf was on the prowl. Mounting the steps to the second floor, it was a quick ascent as he trailed his fingers along the railing and made his way towards Jonathan’s bedroom. The halls were well lit, greeting the hunter with a warm and modest welcome. The doctor’s bedroom door was ajar, the stronger scent wafted through the threshold making Geoffrey dizzy with hunger as he closed in and spied the man he dreamt feverishly about for months.

To his bewilderment, the ekon wasn’t alone. A touch of jealousy shot through the hunter before he realized the looming lanky figure wasn’t a man but a plant, with broad greenery like a feathery plumage rising out, fleshing out the stalk that arched like its torso. Bright red blossoms filled the air with a golden haze that drifted around the room and coated the doctor’s flushed bare skin. Jonathan was spread like a meal to be blessed and taken greedily across the bed, his legs threaded around the long thick green vines that extended to cradle his arched and writhing form. His face was buried into the pillows as he moaned shamelessly, his fangs bared and claws digging into the sheets with desperation for relief. The plantlike creature stroked his cock languidly, lavishing it with enclosed leaves, soft like velvet and malleable as they encased his balls and base lovingly.

Flaring his nostrils, Geoffrey found no other scent than Reid’s in the room, even when he focused on the plant being. It had no differing scent markers, nothing that made it particularly stand out. Was this some new ekon ability? Geoffrey had to wonder as he inspected the pulsing red veins in Reid and similar smaller ones spider webbing throughout the creature. He recognized the trait markers that linked it back to the cutting Reid was growing in his office, along with the leaves and pollen he had been examining the week prior when Geoffrey stopped by. He crooked his jaw and stifled the laugh of amusement that threatened in his throat, a dry sound as he invited himself in.

“I take it, this is the infamous _Li_ you mentioned.” The startled expression on Jonathan’s face was contorted in a burst of pleasure when the ekon noticed Geoffrey watching him with narrowed eyes and a particular tightness in his trousers that made every step a big uncomfortable. Li stiffened, Jonathan’s head tilted as if he were listening to spoken words Geoffrey himself could not hear, before shaking his head slowly.

“I can explain.” It was a gasp, breathless and desperate, muffled by the elongated fangs that extended past his lips as he curled them back into a growl. The whimper that left the ekon’s throat when the plant creature withdrew its touch and left the doctor alone on the bed, unwinding its long limbs from Reid’s, he looked physically pained by the absence. Geoffrey’s fingers twitched with the urge to replace that mournful sensation and mark the ekon all over with his own bites.

“Aye, this sounds promising.” Geoffrey’s words dragged on a bit as he stared at the ekon, the way his gaze diverted towards the floor. He drew his legs closer to himself, a scarce and futile attempt to hide the hardened shaft that drooled droplets of semen from the tip or the sweeter scented fluid that the vines left behind on his taint where they’d been massaging down along the cleft of his ass and over the twitching pucker of his entrance.

“I, erm-” Jonathan started, flabbergasted and embarrassed as he searched for the words he wanted and failed to find them. He shifted restlessly on the bed, his eyes darting towards Geoffrey as the hunter folded his arms over his chest, pointedly ignoring the burning arousal in his pants and the pinprick of his claws against his own skin as he maintained the illusion of being unbothered. Jonathan sucked in a breath he didn’t necessarily need as he calmed himself and stilled his mind. “Li is not a normal plant.”

Geoffrey snorted. “No shite Reid.” He chuckled. “Yer potted plant isn’t supposed tae take ya fer a roll in the sheets. Least if it is, O’Connor’s got quite the tame menagerie goin on fer him.” His words were layered with a huskiness as he quelled the fire burning inside him, biding his time as he withheld the hunger that made his fangs too big for his mouth. “How bout ya save the scientific explanations fer when ya can string a sentence together’n yer not thinkin with that.” He bobbed his head towards the ekon who flustered more.

Li shifted by his side, a long leafy tendril snaked around Jonathan’s waist as the creature leaned closer. The doctor’s attention turned towards it with a look of shock on his expression before it was quickly replaced with the blooming redness that reached down his neck. Despite his attempts to hide it, Geoffrey watched the ekon’s cock twitch at whatever the creature was telling it before both seemed to incline themselves in his direction, a promising gesture as Jonathan’s eyes lowered to the bulge straining in the hunter’s pants. In a brittle and breathless voice, he leaned back, posting his arms behind himself as he spread his legs, making room for Geoffrey as he pleaded. “Please?”

Decidedly, Geoffrey opted not to telegraph just how painfully eager he was, as he straightened up and made a show of pondering the request. “How could I say no when yer spread pretty like a feast fer me, Reid?” The ekon purred pleasantly as he watched Geoffrey with excitement as the hunter disrobed each piece of clothing, dropping his belts to the floor, kicking his boots aside and exposing the lines of hard muscle that were forged in the fires of battle and years of hardship.

Geoffrey flexed his shoulders as he shucked his shirt off and stood with a hand lowered to stroke his flush cock, smoothing it over the soft bed of pubes at the base. Jonathan’s eyes followed the narrow trail of body hair that led from the hunter’s navel to his cock, wetting his lips and adjusting his legs as his claws grasped the bedding with the determination not to touch himself. The ekon relaxed his stance as Geoffrey climbed onto the bed with him, letting himself lower into the pillows that cushioned his back and cradled his head. The vines from Li spread around him, weaving around Jonathan’s wrists and caressing leafy webbed fingers through the ekon’s bedraggled hair. The soft mewl that left the doctor’s lips as the simplest touch, made Geoffrey’s cock twitch, a feral snarl rumbled out of his chest as he placed his hands along the ekon’s thighs and watched him gasp at the attention.

He spread his legs wider, even as Geoffrey dipped his head down to press his lips against the crook of his knee, claws trailing along the tender flesh as he traced the pulse that throbbed inside the doctor’s veins. He mouthed over older scars from skinned knees and his time from war. The peppered white and older, healed, pink flesh was a roadmap that littered the doctor, stretching beyond the few that had been carved into his face. His fangs scraped over the supple flesh, pulling a desperate moan that clung to Geoffrey’s name with a feverish desire.

“Geoffrey, please.” Jonathan pleaded as the hunter chuckled with predatory amusement, a low rumble like thunder in his chest made the ekon shiver as he stared at him down the length of his body, half lidded eyes heavy with arousal, fluttering gently closed as he sighed and sucked in a breath. The fitful whine that followed when the nemrod drew away was the final straw, forcing the hunter to give in to the man’s carnal yearning and give him exactly what he wanted.

He hadn’t anticipated the tendril that snaked around his own hips, the extension of Li that Geoffrey was more curious about as the creature’s vines cradled his cock in the same velvety soft leafy cage that had been driving the ekon mad earlier. A sap like fluid was excreted from the porous foliage and coated his cock in a slick substance, much the same as what had dampened the length of skin along Jonathan’s taint.

“Useful.” Geoffrey grunted. “Appreciate it, Li.” The Irishman drawled as he pressed the head of his cock to the twitching prepared hole that awaited him. He was slow to enter, mindful of the doctor’s comfort, but that first moment of breach was fucking heavenly as the ekon’s warm walls sucked him in. The cry of euphoria from the doctor was a satisfying confirmation, hips impatiently rocking back into Geoffrey’s cock as he sank into him, slowly and to the hilt. The low groan that left the hunter was just as pleasant as he finally got a taste of what he’d been dreaming about for months. And to be fair, his imagination didn’t do it a lick of justice. The real deal was obscenely better.

The way his body molded around Geoffrey’s cock, the low crooning sounds that shamelessly filled the air like music- “ _Fecking hell, Reid!”_ He’d be lucky if he managed to hold back long enough to even start moving. Geoffrey wasn’t a quickshot normally but he realized, under certain circumstances such as this, it could be forgiven. It didn’t take much more for him to cum, his balls tightening as he released his seed inside Jonathan with a breathy groan, a few pumps of his hips spreading the warmth around his velvety walls as Li’s leaves cradled them both. The vines curled around Geoffrey’s torso in a tender embrace, rolling over his perked and rosy nipples. The gentle dusting of golden pollen fell across his skin, almost ticklish to his senses as the creature’s appendages carded through his hair in praise. It felt like Li was trying to bind them together as Geoffrey leaned over Jonathan’s torso and posted his hands against the bedding, his cock buried deep inside of the ekon as he whined, fingers clutching like daggers enticing the hunter into their vice, but the grasp was attentive when Li’s vines brought them together to loop around Geoffrey’s shoulders.

Jonathan grappled to him desperately as Geoffrey bottomed out inside him, filling him full of the warm throbbing heat of pleasure as it spread over the doctor like a net, stealing his voice into incoherent gasps and whines. Geoffrey captured the ekon’s lips in his, smothering every sound and swallowing up the pleas that fell from trembling lips. Jonathan’s embrace tightened briefly, bruising kisses deepened with passionate exploring tongues that navigated the previously uncharted territory that once felt forbidden and beyond the hunter’s grasp.

Geoffrey savoured every shuddering breath as he rutted up into Jonathan, rocking their bodies back into the bedsheets, his mouth wandered, a wayward traveling that deigned to conquer and mark the terrain he craved. A warm wet tongue lathed a damp stripe over the crook of the doctor’s neck, a possessive growl echoed in his chest as his lips found the previous marks of the ekon’s maker. The punctures were small divots in the flesh, impressions of a sire that cared little for its progeny in the grand scheme of it all. He brushed aside the impulse to overwrite them, aware that challenging something so ancient wouldn’t be wise, instead of peppered the scar behind the curve of Jonathan’s ear in kisses, tracking it back as he descended towards the pulse point, the way it fluttered, soft and sweet beneath his tongue. The roots that branched out from the source, a nectar so sweet, he couldn’t resist as his fingers pierced the flesh.

Jonathan’s back arched, his head tipped back into the pillows as he cried out, a white arch of pleasure splattered their bellies as the ekon trembled into relief. Pale blue eyes grew heavy and hazy as he gazed up at Geoffrey, the subtle curve of his lips did not betray him with the genuine smile shared between them like a secret. The ekon hummed as Geoffrey drank deeply, sating that hunger that defied him all week, consuming both the flesh and blood of the man he craved more than life itself. A curse that had befallen him, he feared, long before King Arthur’s blood had turned him into a nemrod. From the fantasies he had endured after their tense encounter in Swansea’s office all those months ago, he regretted those barbed words he had spoken back then, kicking himself with self-loathing as he feared he may have chased off the one man he felt drawn to in this god forsaken city. Never could he have predicted the turn of events that befell them now, as Geoffrey swallowed another greedy gulp of Jonathan’s blood and pumped his hips into him, as they rocked together with arms entangled. Jonathan’s fingers overlapping Li’s as they carded through Geoffrey’s hair and traveled down to outline the shell of his ear.

Geoffrey growled, a sound that Jonathan reciprocated before lifting his head to taste his own blood on the hunter’s lips. They curled back, a flash of fangs bared, not in challenge but a mockery of a sharp toothed smile as his hips writhed, flexing around Geoffrey’s cock as the slick slide back and forth grew to a faster pace.

The hunter was too distracted with the bounty laid before him to notice the creeping vine that snaked along his spine and its brethren that snaked up between his parted thighs to find his own entrance. The cooler slick substance spread over his skin with ease, a sickly sweet scent that reached his nostrils, intermingling with Jonathan’s own blood in an intoxicating cocktail that made his head fuzzy. The probing tendril was a silent question that the hunter wasn’t adverse to, as he parted his legs a little wider and angled his hips to receive the creature’s attention with a greedy groan. The stretch of the tendril was a welcome pleasure that intermingled with the tight heat of the ekon wrapped around him, rocking in rhythm together, Geoffrey felt a second orgasm on the rise as Li’s vine brushed over that sweet spot that made his vision white out temporarily and his cock weep inside of his beloved doctor.

Geoffrey gasped, his hips stuttering against Jonathan’s as Li stroked him over and over again, brushing over that same spot that sent pleasant shocks up his spine. His lips parted, breathy and desperate as the ekon drew him into another frantic kiss, passionate and powerful, taking command as Geoffrey unraveled into his embrace. The feral rumble in his chest filtered out as they were both worked up into a coexistent orgasm that rattled throughout their bodies. Li was relentless even as exhaustion started to take Geoffrey’s limbs, leaving him shaky and unsteady, the continuous milking of his prostate had both he and Jonathan whining in a sated heap. Breathless and dizzy with the whirlwind of bliss, Geoffrey suckled along the crook of Jonathan’s neck, nibbling at the tender junction where shoulder met throat. He trailed kisses along the curve and relished in the soft bristles of the ekon’s beard against his cheek.

Li’s ministrations ceased but the gentle stroking leaves continued to praise the two men, lovingly and attentively as they blanketed over the pair with a cloak of interwoven leaves, the magnificent plumage spread like a curtain to conceal the sins of their passion. A deed fit to make even the most devout man jealous with lust.


End file.
